


Ego mulier

by WTFShakespeareCo2019



Category: Actor RPF, Historical RPF, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, Elizabethan Era, Elizabethan Theatre, Exhibitionism, Gender Issues, Hand Jobs, HistoricalAlternate Universe, M/M, Sexmild, Shakespeare
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 19:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFShakespeareCo2019/pseuds/WTFShakespeareCo2019
Summary: 21-летний Ли Пейс играет женские роли в труппе the King’s Men на сцене The Globe в качестве «мальчика-исполнителя». Когда к труппе присоединяется Ричард Армитидж, он приносит с собой новые идеи относительно приёмов актёрской игры, а также относительно собственной идентичности Ли.





	Ego mulier

**Author's Note:**

> Ego Mulier (лат.) - Я - женщина  
> Перевод.  
> Оригинальная работа Ego Mulier, автор velcroboyfriends  
> Разрешение на перевод получено.

Ego mulier, ego adulescens, ego ephebus, ego puer...  
Катулл, 63

 

– С зубцов стены о роковом прибытии Дункана охрипший ворон громко возвестил... 

Когда театр был полон – простые люди занимали стоячие места, а аристократы всех сортов заполняли галереи, – людской гомон заглушал звуки голоса Ли, однако теперь, в пустом зале, в котором наполовину скрытое облаками солнце освещало пустые скамьи, голос Ли пронизывал всё пространство. Он наслаждался резонансом, слушая, как эхо доносит до него отголоски слов. Он любил шум толпы, даже когда зрители кричали и насмехались над ним, одинаково любил крики продавщиц апельсинов и благодарные аплодисменты, но слушать свой голос ему иногда нравилось больше. 

– Сюда, ко мне, злодейские наитья, – восклицал он, – в меня вселитесь, бесы, духи тьмы! – и он представлял духов, склонявшихся, чтобы послушать призыв леди Макбет. Порыв ветра превращался в шёпот духов, наполняя его темной силой. 

– Пусть женщина умрет во мне. Пусть буду я лютою жестокостью полна! 

Ему нравились согласные, особенно твердые, которые словно орехи трескались у него в гортани, и шипящие, которые шипели в воздухе как змеи. В прежние дни он часами тренировал дикцию, повторяя каждый слог до тех пор, пока он не выходил из его рта совершенно идеальным. 

– Сгустите кровь мою и преградите путь жалости, чтоб жизни голоса не колебали страшного решенья и твердости его. 

Этот абзац сложно было прочитать на одном дыхании, и в конце Ли начинал задыхаться – а значит, придётся ещё поработать над этим пассажем, чтобы получить нужный динамический эффект. Его грудь вздымалась, когда он указывал на неё, укладывая руки прямо под ключицы. 

– Сюда, ко мне, невидимые гении убийства, – взывал он, – и вместо молока мне желчью грудь наполните. 

В этот момент Ли заметил тень, мелькнувшую на краю партера. Какой-то мужчина шёл по открытому пространству перед сценой и смотрел вверх на него. Ли смолк и уронил руки вдоль тела. Он редко кому позволял наблюдать за своими репетициями, особенно теперь, когда он почти уже вышел из возраста мальчика-исполнителя и мог скоро стать совладельцем, а не просто подмастерьем. 

– Вы прекрасно читаете, моя госпожа, – обратился к нему незнакомец, и Ли сдержанно улыбнулся в ответ. Он сделал шутливый реверанс, хотя и предполагал, что бриджи могли подпортить эффект. 

– Я не госпожа, – отозвался он, опуская голос до его более естественного звучания. Для роли леди Макбет не требовался «птичий щебет», как для какой-нибудь комедии, но всё же он переходил в более высокий регистр, чтобы голос звучал более по-женски. – И уж тем более не ваша. 

– А разве не ты будешь играть жену Тана? – спросил мужчина, подходя ближе. Ему, пожалуй, стоило бы побриться, борода отросла уже довольно значительно, но глаза оставались ясными и голубыми. – Если так, то ты на самом деле моя госпожа. 

– Я не узнал вас, сэр, – ответил Ли. – Вы, должно быть, наш новый совладелец – тот, который будет играть Шотландского лорда. 

– Он самый и есть, – мужчина приблизился к сцене и без труда взобрался на неё. Он был в отличной физической форме: скроенная по фигуре одежда демонстрировала это достаточно хорошо. Ли подождал, пока мужчина поднимется на ноги, и тоже подошёл ближе. – Ричард Армитидж, – представился мужчина и протянул руку. Ли ответил лёгким рукопожатием. 

– Ли Пейс. – Ричард встряхнул протянутую кисть и отвесил поклон. 

– Какое необычное имя – Ли. Напоминает о луговых травах. – Ли улыбнулся. 

– Моя мать думала о том же, – пояснил он. По словам матери, она упала на колени на лесной просеке двадцать лет назад и родила его прямо там же, на лугу, одинокая, ревя от боли, как корова, когда приносит своего телёнка. Оттуда пошло и имя, как напоминание обо всех тяготах, что я ей причинил. – Намного менее королевское имя, чем ваше. 

– Ну, мне до королей далеко, – глаза Ричарда замерцали, несмотря на высокомерное выражение его лица. Он действительно чем-то напоминал Макбета, возможно, чернотой волос и острыми чертами лица. Пожалуй, он был слишком молод для роли Тана по сравнению с другими совладельцами – ему едва ли сравнялось тридцать, – но огонь и твёрдость его взгляда создавали впечатление человека, который при правильных обстоятельствах мог бы стать великим. Волосы его были заложены за уши, хотя один амурный локон спускался на лоб (навряд ли он был уложен так специально, подумал Ли, скорее, просто выскользнул из причёски); головного убора на нём не было. Высокий воротник чёрного дублета придавал ему суровый вид. 

– Я уверен, что вы прекрасно подходите для этой роли, – заверил его Ли. Они помолчали, и последние слова Ли эхом прокатились по галереям. Ли почувствовал себя неуютно под взглядом мужчины, ему стало почти страшно. – Если вы ищете мастера Бёрбеджа, – добавил он, указывая на крыло сцены, – то он в гримёрной, я так думаю. 

– Я предпочту остаться здесь и порепетировать, – прервал его Ричард. – Если ты не возражаешь. Эта роль новая для меня. 

– Для меня тоже, – кивнул Ли. – Мне не помешает повторить текст ещё раз. – Он отошёл на исходную позицию, на которой стоял раньше. – Начнём с вашего выхода? 

Ричард кивнул в ответ, отошёл к краю сцены, и они начали. 

***

 

– Что ты думаешь о мастере Армитидже? – Анна была самой неутомимой сплетницей. Как только в рядах актёров появлялся новый человек, она старалась собрать о нём все возможные сведения, какие только можно было раздобыть. Ли временами казалось, что для неё это была своего рода компенсация – он знал, что, будь женщинам позволено играть на сцене, она пошла бы на всё, чтобы туда попасть. 

– Он, кажется, неплохой актёр, – ответил Ли, погружая кисть в банку с белилами. Позади него, как он мог видеть в своём ручном зеркале, Анна возилась со шнурками на его корсете. Их вытащили из дырочек прошлой ночью, и это была работа Филда. Он любил расшнуровывать корсет Ли медленно и методично. Это компенсировало то, как быстро иссякала его столь превозносимая мужская сила – его репутация как любовника была явно преувеличена. Большинство мужчин даже не давали себе труда снять с него платье, что уж говорить о нижнем белье, но Филду нравилось видеть его спину. Иногда – когда он бывал в дурном расположении духа – он оставлял на спине Ли следы своих зубов. 

– И фигура у него хороша, говорят. – Белая краска приятно холодила лицо Ли, и это было как нельзя кстати, так как она скрыла внезапно окрасивший его щёки румянец. Хотя Ричард показался ему вначале немного диковатым – с его густой бородой, длинным носом и пронзительным взглядом, за время их репетиции он казался Ли всё более красивым, и к концу его красота выглядела просто завораживающей. 

– Он высок, – Ли решил ограничиться коротким комментарием. – В нем больше от Тана, чем от Датчанина. 

– Ну, тогда дорогому Нейту не о чём беспокоиться, – отозвалась Анна, и Ли самодовольно ухмыльнулся. Если бы Филд услышал, как фамильярно отзывалась о нём какая-то горничная… Ли порадовался, что в гримёрной, кроме них, пока больше никого не было. – В нём сидит настоящий зеленоглазый монстр, если цитировать нашего Уилла, упокой, Господи, его душу. – Девушка высвободила руки из переплетения шнуров, чтобы перекреститься. 

– Ещё он хорошо читает, – продолжил Ли. – Но, на самом деле, от одного его присутствия воздух накаляется. Я думаю, весь театр вздрогнет, когда он взойдёт на сцену. 

– О, я уже хочу его послушать! Ты можешь стоять ровно? – Ли выпрямился, пока Анна поправляла корсет и затягивала шнурки до тех пор, пока тело Ли не приняло форму корсета. Ли нравилось это ощущение, нравилось, как китовый ус и тростник окружают его рёбра, словно броня, защищая от всего мира. По сравнению с этим ощущением, в остальные моменты он чувствовал себя полуобнажённым в повседневных рубашках и бриджах. 

Дальше пришла очередь румян. Нанеся на щёки красные круги, он тщательно растушевал их пальцами. За столько лет на сцене наносить макияж стало столь привычным делом, что он мог делать это, даже пока Анна затягивала на его пояснице шнуровку юбки с фижмами, а потом расправляла на нём длинную красную юбку, отделанную по переду шикарным золотым кантом. И юбка, и подходящий к ней лиф были подарком графа Эксетерского – мужчины с необычными вкусами, но щедрым кошельком. Ли было не в тягость исполнять его прихоти, когда за это так хорошо платили. 

– Я буду скучать по месту твоей горничной, – мимоходом посетовала Анна, затягивая правую сторону лифа. Ли застыл, накрасив красным половину губ. Даже не будь на нём белил, его лицо побледнело бы сейчас больше обычного. 

– А куда ты собралась уходить? – задав вопрос, Ли продолжил красить губы, как будто ответ девушки не имел для него никакого значения. 

\- Ну, ты же стареешь, – напомнила ему Анна. – Становишься выше. Ты уже не годишься на роль мальчика-исполнителя, так ведь? – Ли аккуратно опустил окрашенную в красное кисть на край баночки с румянами. Рука, в которой он держал зеркало, мелко дрожала. 

– Но я по-прежнему могу играть не хуже, чем когда был мальчишкой – даже лучше! Было бы обидно остаться без сцены… – Его правая рука, на которую Анна натягивала рукав, безвольно повисла. В искусно проделанные прорези верхней ткани проглядывал шёлк нежного оттенка. 

– Да, и ты мог бы играть больше ролей – я тут слышала кое-что. Бёрбедж хочет снова ставить Ромео. – Ромео – этот похотливый придурок, который не ищет ничего, кроме объятий любой девы, которая поразит его воображение? Играть такую роль было бы ниже достоинства Ли. То ли дело – Джульетта, с ее дразнящей смесью робости и вожделения. Да уж лучше играть няньку, чем Ромео! 

– Чепуха! – замотал головой Ли. Пока Анна расправляла кружева на его левом рукаве, он взял со столика парик и натянул его на волосы, полностью спрятанные под шапочкой, затем закрепил его парой шпилек и снова помотал головой, чтобы проверить, насколько надёжно получилось. Закончив одеваться, он повернулся, и Анна отступила на шаг, чтобы осмотреть его. 

– Из тебя всё ещё получается прекрасная Гертруда, – улыбнулась она, потянувшись к нему, чтобы поправить воротник на лифе. 

– Однажды из меня получилась прекрасная Офелия. 

***

 

Кто-то сзади тяжело задышал ему в ухо. Филд надавил на спину Ли, почти укладывая его на туалетный столик. Нарядное вечернее платье, которое носил сегодня Ли, в котором он правил и умирал, было давно забыто и сброшено на землю. Натан справился с последними кружевами – такова была обычная участь всех тяжких трудов Анны, – и корсет Ли тоже оказался у его ног. Теперь не нём не осталось ничего, кроме свисавшей с талии нижней юбки, и голую кожу покалывало в прохладе гримёрной. Теплые руки мужчины приятно поглаживали спину Ли, и он был благодарен за это маленькое удовольствие. Иной раз эти процедуры выходили довольно утомительными. 

– Моя прекрасная леди, – прошептал Филд, пощипывая Ли за бедро. Он хотел было поправить Натана, сказав, что он, во-первых, не его, а во-вторых – не леди, как он уже высказался тем же утром, но слова застряли в горле. Где-то глубоко внутри он даже не был уверен, что это правда. Он играл женские роли с тех пор, как подрос достаточно, чтобы выйти на сцену, а Филд положил на него глаз с тех пор, как его очаровала Дездемона в исполнении Ли. Так что теперь он вполне серьёзно мог называть его своей леди. 

Краем глаза Ли заметил, как рука Натана протянулась к маленькой бутылочке с маслом, которую Ли нарочно держал на туалетном столике для подобных случаев. Он приготовился к нажатию пальца, но ничего не почувствовал, только услышал, как рука мужчины скользила по его собственному члену. Теперь та же скользкая от масла, грязная рука задрала нижнюю юбку Ли ему на спину – Ли вздрогнул при мысли о том, какие пятна мужчина, вероятно, оставил на прекрасных белых кружевах. А ведь ему ещё придётся это всё отстирывать сегодня вечером! Поскольку ноги Ли были широко расставлены, Филд сдвинул их вместе так, чтобы бёдра плотно прижались друг к другу. 

Узкая головка члена мужчины тёрлась сзади о бёдра Ли, потом Натан попытался просунуть член между его ног. Натан был слишком низок ростом, чтобы его мельтешение могло доставить Ли хоть какое-то удовольствие касанием до более чувствительных мест. Иногда ему нравилось совокупление, но очень редко – с Филдом, несмотря на его громкую репутацию дамского угодника, и сейчас был явно не тот случай. Филд неприлично хрюкнул, умудрившись наконец уместить член между бёдер Ли, немного потянулся назад – и хрюкнул снова, резко двинувшись вперёд. 

Натан явно потерялся в удовольствии, потерялся настолько, что не услышал звук шагов за дверью, которую они сдуру оставили открытой – так Натану не терпелось поскорее уединиться с Ли. Ли взглянул себе за плечо – и увидел расширившиеся от шока голубые глаза, прежде чем Ричард – Ли узнал его, – поспешил уйти. И тут, впервые за весь вечер, Ли почувствовал возбуждение. Ему стало интересно, сколько всего успел разглядеть Ричард. Стало интересно, что Ричард подумал о нём, счёл ли он его шлюхой или просто похотливым мелким засранцем. Стало интересно, каково было бы, будь это руки Ричарда на его корсете, а не Натана. 

– Да, да, – шептал Филд. Его голос стал ниже, так что Ли вполне мог представить, что это не он говорит, а Ричард рокочет своим баритоном прямо ему в ухо. Неожиданно давление члена между его бёдер ощутилось более заметно. Ли просунул трясущуюся руку через прорезь в юбке, обхватил ладонью свой собственный член и принялся неистово дрочить, надеясь кончить раньше Филда – а он знал, что времени у него осталось немного. 

Так и есть: через несколько минут бёдра мужчины задрожали а зубы впились в мышцы на спине Ли. Однако Ли чудилось, что и бёдра, и зубы принадлежат Ричарду. Он почувствовал, как растекается между бёдер тёплое семя – конечно, Ричарда, – и сжал свой член сильнее, и тут, тут его тело сжалось само по себе, и он кончил в кулак, тяжело дыша и представляя перед внутренним взором взгляд ярко-голубых глаз. 

***

 

– Я бы хотел попробовать сегодня кое-что необычное, – сказал Ричард и немедленно завладел интересом Ли. Необычным было уже то, что они репетировали свои сцены ежедневно – большинство актёров репетировали поодиночке, если вообще это делали. Однако у Ричарда, похоже, были более масштабные идеи относительно того, как должны выглядеть постановка, что должны делать актёры – и, честно говоря, Ли был здорово заинтригован. 

– Расскажите, ради Бога, – отозвался Ли, кладя руку на бедро в жесте, призванном выглядеть естественно. То, как нервно бегал взад-вперёд взгляд Ричарда, ещё больше заставляло Ли ожидать в предвкушении, что же такого он предложит. 

– Я бы хотел, чтобы мы смотрели друг на друга. Говорили друг с другом. Двигались, как это делают реальные люди. – Ли засмеялся. 

– Смотрели друг на друга? А как же зрители нас услышат? – Ли обвёл широким жестом галереи. 

– Не во время представления, – быстро поправился Ричард. – Только на репетиции, чтобы помочь нам войти в роль. Как если бы Шотландец и его жена правда могли бы… почему бы нам не поговорить друг с другом, как они? – Ли обдумал предложенное, медленно качая головой. Он уставился на листок бумаги в руке, на текст, который единственный вёл его в течение пьесы. В игре он всегда полагался на слова, не на действия. Но, может быть, стоило попробовать – и он знал с первого дня, как встретил Ричарда, что он ни в чём не сможет ему отказать. 

– Ну что ж, – с опаской ответил Ли. – Давайте попробуем. 

– Пройдёмся по второй сцене из второго акта? С моего выхода. – Ли кивнул и занял своё обычное место на сцене: стоя в центре, близко к яме, лицом в зал. 

– Когда б так не был схож Дункан во сне с моим отцом, – грозно начал Ли, – я сладила сама бы…

– Нет-нет, – прервал его Ричард через всю сцену. Ли повернулся к нему. – Почему ты смотришь на галереи? Разве Дункан стоит там? – Ли сложил руки на груди, словно прячась за ними. – Ты же ожидаешь меня, чтобы совершить преступление. Разве тебя не волнует исход дела? Раве не станешь ты с опаской оглядываться на дверь? 

– Ну, думаю, она бы стала. 

– Не «она» – ты, – настаивал Ричард. Теперь его лицо горело от возбуждения. Ли внезапно захотелось исполнить всё так, как он говорит, насколько странно бы это ни звучало. – Думай о своих мыслях, своих страхах в этот момент – не о своей дикции. 

Ли кивнул и сделал глубокий вдох. Он прошёл по сцене поближе к той «двери», за которой должен был бы стоять Ричард, потом отступил от неё, потом приблизился снова, не в состоянии решить, какое место лучше занять. Однако эта его нерешительность хорошо отражала страх, переживаемый леди Макбет. Хотя весь театр заливало яркими лучами солнца, когда Ли снова набрал в грудь воздуха и попробовал погрузиться глубже в чувство тревоги, ему показалось, что настала глухая ночь – самое время для тёмных дел. 

– Когда б так не был схож Дункан во сне с моим отцом, – начал Ли мягко, представляя слабость спящего старика, его уязвимость, – я сладила сама бы. Теперь голос Леди звучал раздосадованно, она выплевывала слова, как будто пытаясь доказать, что способна убить. Ли переходил с места на место, ожидая, когда Ричард войдет в воображаемую дверь. Чем дольше тот заставлял Ли ждать, тем больше он чувствовал, что понимает упомянутое чувство предвкушения в начале сцены. И когда Ричард наконец вышел на сцену, сердце Ли подпрыгнуло. 

– Макбет! – вскричал Ли и бросился к Ричарду. Когда он попытался схватить Ричарда за руки, тот выхватил их, и Ли вспомнил – ведь на тот момент руки Макбета были обагрены кровью. Он сам отшатнулся в ответ. 

– Готово. Дело свершено, – ответил Ричард, и голос его показался пустым. Потом он оглянулся за плечо. – Ты не слыхала шума? 

– Крик совиный да треск сверчка, – заверил его Ли, подвигаясь ближе. – А с кем ты говорил? 

– Когда? – глаза Ричарда внезапно наполнились ужасом. 

– Сейчас, – Ли снова нервно отшатнулся. 

– Когда я вниз спускался? 

– Да, – настороженно отозвался Ли. 

– Тсс!.. – вдруг воскликнул Ричард, и голова Ли непроизвольно дёрнулся в сторону его взгляда. Ричард помотал головой, словно пытаясь прочистить её. – Кто спит в соседней спальне? 

– Дональбайн, – ответил Ли. Ричард кивнул, потом отошёл, поворачиваясь спиной к тому краю сцены, откуда появился. Его взгляд упал на руки, которые он поднял на уровень груди и поворачивал, словно рассматривая. 

– Смотри, какой печальный вид, – пробормотал он, и голос его прозвучал неожиданно грубо. Ли сделал шаг вперёд и положил руку Ричарду на плечо, как сделала бы жена, стараясь успокоить супруга. 

– Не вижу, – мягко сказал Ли, придвинув губы к уху Ричарда, – о чем жалеть. – Его рука спустилась вниз вдоль руки Ричарда, пока не достигла его кисти, действуя и от лица темной госпожи, гордящейся достижениями своего мужа, и от своего лица, желая прикосновения этих пальцев. Ричард повернул голову и встретился взглядом с Ли. Их лица были так близко, что они дышали одним воздухом. 

Ричард несколько секунд смотрел на Ли, выйдя из роли Тана – сейчас он был просто мужчиной. Он прочистил горло и отошёл на шаг, высвобождая свою кисть из пальцев Ли. 

– Ну? – спросил он. – Как тебе понравилась репетиция? 

– Похоже, ты меня убедил. 

***

 

Видимо, такова была судьба Ли – оставаться возле своего туалетного столика после представления в то время, когда остальные актёры уже суетливо собирались на выход, паковали вещи и расходились по тавернам. На самом деле, до таверн ему не было никакого дела – он предпочитал употреблять эль у себя дома, а вовсе не в окружении грубых пьянчуг, так что он не особо переживал, что не может присоединиться к остальным. Скорее, он чувствовал себя довольным, когда стоял за столом с зеркалом в руках, влажной тряпкой стирая белила и румяна с лица. 

Когда кроме него в гримёрной никого не осталось, Ли смог наконец-то насладиться тишиной. После нескольких часов болтовни и криков зрителей было приятно оказаться в одиночестве и покое. Он провёл тряпкой по векам, стирая остатки белил – и вдруг вздрогнул, почувствовав на плече тёплую, тяжёлую руку. 

– О! – произнёс голос, и Ли безошибочно узнал его раньше, чем повернулся, чтобы увидеть Ричарда. – Я не хотел напугать тебя. Я только хотел сказать, что ты потрясающе играл сегодня. Никто другой не исполнял эту роль так хорошо! – Ли почувствовал, как у него запунцовели мочки ушей. 

– Спасибо, – ответил он. – Ваш Тан был… вы были завораживающим. – Ричард улыбнулся – и Ли попытался вспомнить, видел ли он раньше его улыбку? Такое выражение лица ему неожиданно шло. Они с минуту глядели друг на друга. Ли заметил, что взгляд Ричарда пополз вниз, остановившись на его губах, и как раз в тот момент, когда он немного сместился вперёд, из-за угла показалась хлопотливая Анна. В руках у неё были рубашка и бриджи Ли. 

– Ну что ж, – говорила она. – Пора вынимать тебя из всех этих нарядов. – Завидев Ричарда, она остановилась как вкопанная и склонилась в лёгком реверансе. 

– Я переоденусь сам, – возразил девушке Ли. – Спасибо, Анна. – Она с готовностью кивнула, явно довольная возможностью сбежать домой пораньше, и положила одежду Ли на угол стола. 

– Тогда до завтра! – Анна снова склонилась в реверансе и поспешила прочь из комнаты. Когда за ней захлопнулась дверь, атмосфера в комнате изменилась. Ли знал, что это означало – он предвидел такое развитие событий с того момента, как рука Ричарда опустилась на его плечо, а пожалуй, и раньше. 

– Похоже, это будет нелегко сделать, – хмыкнул Ричард. – Почему ты отослал её? 

– Я подумал, – ответил ему Ли, подходя ближе, – что у меня может найтись другой помощник. 

– Оу. – Зрачки Ричарда расширились и нервно забегали, и взгляд снова скользнул вниз. Ли облизнул губы и понадеялся, что он не ошибся в мотивах своего партнёра по сцене. – Я… – начал Ричард. 

– Да? – склонил голову Ли. Ричард прокашлялся и выпрямил спину, став почти одного роста с Ли. 

– Я хотел бы поцеловать тебя, – решился Ричард. – Можно? 

Он и вправду не походил на других мужчин. Он мог бы и не спрашивать, но он спросил, и сердце Ли нервно затрепетало. Он не привык к подобному обращению. 

– Можно, – ответил он, и как только эти слова слетели с его губ, Ричард уже впился в них со всей неукротимостью оголодавшего мужчины, добравшегося до вожделенного куска мяса. Ли обвил руками шею Ричарда и оперся на столик, чтобы в конце концов оказаться уложенным на него спиной. 

В то время как большинство мужчин обращались с Ли либо как с нежным цветком, либо как с объектом собственности, Ричард целовал его как равного. Когда Ли попытался протолкнуть язык в рот Ричарда, тот позволил и мягко выдохнул в поцелуй. Вначале длинные пальцы Ричарда ласкали лицо Ли; потом, когда Ли захватил в плен нижнюю губу Ричарда, его руки сместились на спину и теперь нежно трепали завитые локоны его парика. Ричард потянул парик с головы Ли и просунул пальцы под шапочку с тем, чтобы наконец запустить руки в его настоящие волосы. 

– Ричард, – прошептал Ли, когда губы мужчины оставили его губы и спустились ниже, на шею, и припали к бьющейся жилке на боку. – Ты хочешь… – Его дыхание прервалось, когда Ричард всосал бледную кожу на горле Ли, оставляя на ней красно-фиолетовый след, словно восковую печать на пергаменте. – Ты хочешь меня? – Ричард оторвался от него и, приподняв голову, торжественно кивнул. 

Ли попытался перевернуться на живот, но Ричард остановил его, надавив руками на плечи. 

– Я хочу видеть тебя, – сказал он и провёл кончиками пальцев по щеке Ли. Он снова поцеловал юношу, на этот раз неторопливо и мягко, пока его пальцы скользили вниз, чтобы сомкнуться на боковом шве юбок Ли. Юбки медленно поползли вверх, собираясь в пригоршне Ричарда и обнажая затянутые в чулки ноги Ли. Тот вздрогнул, когда прохладный воздух коснулся голой кожи над линией чулок. 

Рука Ричарда оставила юбки и метнулась под них, касаясь вначале верха чулка Ли, а потом нежной кожи на внутренней стороне бедра. Рука медленно поднялась выше, и Ли задержал дыхание по мере того, как пальцы мужчины приближались к его мужскому естеству. 

– Можно? – спросил Ричард, и Ли с трудом проглотил слюну и изо всех сил кивнул головой. И тогда Ричард опустился на колени перед Ли. 

– Что, ради всего святого, вы – ох! – выдохнул Ли, и снова – Ох! , – когда Ричард сначала сомкнул ладонь на члене Ли, а потом задрав юбки ещё выше на бёдра свободной рукой, лизнул его по стволу. Он повёл языком вверх, и всё тело Ли пронзила дрожь. – О, боже! – прошептал Ли. 

У него было много мужчин до этого дня, и все они были с ним в активной роли. Большинство предпочитали греческую позицию или сношали его между бёдер. Некоторые хотели воспользоваться его ртом или хотя бы его рукой. Но никто никогда не доставлял подобного удовольствия ему – ни один мужчина никогда не касался его там, где находилось доказательство его собственного мужского пола. Никогда до сего дня. 

Трудно было поверить в то, насколько это было прекрасно. Ли был почти готов рассмеяться, он постанывал от восторга с каждым новым касанием языка Ричарда. Думать о том, что бывает на свете такое удовольствие – и не чувствовать его до сего момента, казалось смешно и удивительно сразу. 

И как раз когда Ли решил, что приятнее этого ничего уже быть не может, Ричард провёл губами по головке члена Ли, а потом – а потом – он раскрыл рот и сомкнул губы на его члене, и Ли погрузился в мягкий, влажный жар. Он выдохнул сквозь зубы, и его рука опустилась вниз, чтобы схватить руку Ричарда, вцепившуюся в юбки Ли. Стоящий на коленях Ричард поднял глаза, и их взгляды встретились. 

– Пожалуйста, – умоляюще заскулил Ли, прося ещё этих дивных ощущений, которые в корне меняли картину мира, в котором до сих пор довелось жить Ли. Думать, что такое счастье может исходить из одних лишь простых движений человеческих губ… да это меняло абсолютно всё! И мир сдвигался со своего места при каждом движении головы Ричарда вверх и вниз, пока член Ли то выскальзывал, то снова исчезал между его губ. 

Ли понимал, что это не сможет продлиться долго. Как и всё прекрасное в этом мире, это ощущение было преходящим; волны удовольствия грозили захлестнуть и утопить его с головой. Он боролся с ними, выплывая на поверхность каждый раз, когда приходила новая волна. Но язык Ричарда продолжал танцевать вдоль его члена, а его великолепные губы сжимали и втягивали его плоть всё сильнее, и всего этого было слишком много для парня. 

– Подожди, – выдохнул Ли. – Я… я… – но было уже слишком поздно, и Ли наконец утонул, закрыв глаза, пока его тело скручивало и выворачивало наизнанку. Звук, вырвавшийся из его рта, был больше похож на всхлип, чем на что-либо другое, а изливаясь, он не мог уже издать ни звука. 

Наступила тишина, и стены комнаты словно сузились, когда Ли медленно открыл глаза. Ричард тем временем поднимался на ноги, кадык на его горле двигался вверх и вниз, когда он глотал. При виде этого Ли чуть не возбудился вновь, но он был слишком выжат. Он схватился рукой за шею Ричарда и притянул его к себе для поцелуя, который вышел солёным и с каким-то ещё незнакомым Ли привкусом. 

Другая рука Ли тем временем пыталась справиться со шнуровкой на бриджах Ричарда. Когда шнуровка разошлась, рука скользнула внутрь, чтобы обхватить теперь уже член Ричарда. Ли начал быстро надрачивать ему. Их губы вибрировали в поцелуе от издаваемых мужчиной звуков и стонов. Ли привлёк на помощь всё своё умение – здесь чуть повернуть запястье, тут пройтись подушечкой большого пальца, – и это произвело ошеломительный эффект на Ричарда. Вскоре он начал задыхаться, а губы его неподвижно замерли. 

– Да, – бормотал он. – Да, вот так… Ли. – Его бедра судорожно сжимались, отчего член двигался вверх и вниз в кольце пальцев Ли. Тот почувствовал, как головка стала скользкой, и тогда Ричард вцепился пальцами в волосы Ли и ухватил его за лицо, его рот открылся, а голова запрокинулась, пока он кончал Ли в кулак с длинным гортанным стоном. Большинство мужчин выглядели глупо в момент оргазма, но Ричард был прекрасен. Его длинная шея ещё больше вытянулась, когда он весь выгнулся под Ли. 

Парень продолжал поглаживать дёргающийся член мужчины, из которого изливалось семя, чувствуя, как бьётся пульс в маленькой венке под его большим пальцем. Только когда Ричард вздрогнул от очередного касания, Ли убрал руку. Голова Ричарда снова упала на грудь. Они столкнулись лбами, разделяя одно дыхание на двоих. Грудь у обоих тяжело вздымалась. Глаза Ричарда исследовали лицо Ли, как будто их обладатель не верил, что всё это происходит с ним на самом деле, а не пригрезилось во сне. 

Ли первым нарушил их хрупкое равновесие, потянувшись за тряпкой, которой до этого стирал грим с лица. Теперь он протёр ею руку, а после обратил внимание на белые полосы на тёмно-зелёной парче его юбок. 

– Извини, – покаялся Ричард, но Ли только покачал головой в ответ: – Не за что. – Он потёр пятно, и вскоре оно исчезло. Покончив с этим, он бросил тряпку и принялся отшнуровывать лиф от верхней юбки. Ричард молча наблюдал за ним, словно был не уверен, чем себя занять. По мнению Ли, он уже давно мог бы уйти, добившись своей цели, но он почему-то не уходил. И это было самым любопытным. 

– Поможешь мне? – спросил Ли, поворачиваясь так, чтобы Ричард мог дотянуться до шнурков на верхней части лифа. Если он собирался остаться, подумал Ли, то почему бы ему не сделать то, что должна была бы делать Анна, если бы Ли не отослал её прочь. 

– С радостью, – отозвался Ричард, принимаясь за работу. Он легко справился с шнуровкой – очевидно, ему уже приходилось это проделывать, предположил Ли, с другой женщиной или женщинами. Пока он трудился над лифом, Ли ослабил шнуровку на рукавах достаточно, чтобы, когда спина будет расшнурована, он мог снять верхнюю часть платья. 

Ли открепил нижнюю юбку и подъюбник с талии и позволил им упасть на пол, в то время как Ричард аккуратно просунул руки ему подмышки, чтобы отвязать воротник с рюшем. Сегодня он вечером он был расстёгнут и потому теперь легко соскользнул с плеч Ли в руки Ричарда. С минуту мужчина водил пальцами по обнажившейся спине Ли, а потом поцеловал его в центр позвоночника. Потом он снова взялся за завязки и шнурки,отвязав вначале валики на бёдрах Ли, а затем принявшись распускать шнуровку корсета. 

Ричард распустил корсетные струны достаточно, чтобы избавить Ли от корсета после того, как он отвяжет юбку с фижмами и позволит ей опуститься на пол на ворох другой одежды. Ли поднял руки и позволил избавить его от жёстких покровов, и наконец вдохнул глубоко, в первый раз за сегодняшний вечер. 

Теперь, в одной сорочке, Ли чувствовал себя особенно уязвимым. Когда он стянул её, и взгляду Ричарда предстало его полностью обнажённое тело, Ли почувствовал себя более голым, чем когда-либо за всю свою недолгую жизнь. Он быстро потянулся за бриджами, лежавшими перед ним на туалетном столике, но Ричард остановил его, положив ладонь ему на талию. 

– Я хотел бы посмотреть на тебя, – сказал Ричард. Он уже говорил эту фразу, но теперь в его голосе звучал вопрос. Ли ответил, оставшись неподвижным, где стоял, и хотя он не мог видеть глаз Ричарда, он чувствовал его взгляд. Лёгкая рука, лаская, коснулась его бедра и слегка нажала, как если бы Ричард просил его повернуться. Ли подумал, что ошибся, но нажатие усилилось. Он повернулся, при этом уложив одну руку поперёк груди, а другой закрыв пах. 

– Зачем ты закрываешься? – мягко спросил Ричард, касаясь руки, которая прикрывала плоскую грудь Ли. 

– Я – не настоящая женщина, – ответил Ли, опустив взгляд на руку Ричарда. – Смотреть не на что. 

– Кто это тебе сказал? 

– Большинство мужчин принимали меня за женщину – они смотрели на меня только сзади. – Лицо Ли вспыхнуло при этих словах. Пальцы Ричарда коснулись красных пятен на его щеках и позволили Ли спрятать свой стыд в его ладонях. 

– Я бы принимал тебя, – сказал Ричард, – за того, кто ты есть – кем бы ты ни был. – Глядя в его честные глаза, Ли чувствовал, что он говорит правду. Ли позволил себе расслабить руки и опустил их по бокам. Ричард провёл рукой по его плоской груди, и хотя это прикосновение оставило ощущение некоторого напряжения, под взглядом Ричарда Ли чувствовал себя расслабленным, как никогда. 

– Теперь я тоже хочу на тебя посмотреть, – наконец сказал Ли. Медленная улыбка тронула губы Ричарда. 

– Пойдём ко мне, – сказал он с теплотой в голосе, от которой сердце Ли затрепетало. – И ты всё увидишь. – Ли улыбнулся в ответ и наклонился, чтобы запечатлеть медленный, уверенный поцелуй на губах Ричарда. Пальцы мужчина на бедре Ли многообещающе сжались. 

Надевая собственную рубашку и бриджи и видя, что свет в глазах Ричарда не угас от того, что Ли теперь вовсе не походил на девушку, выходя вместе с Ричардом из гримёрной, Ли дивился тому полном смелости новому миру, который он обрёл в глазах мужчины, и кажется, в этот мир Ли вписывался идеально.


End file.
